


[Podfic] In Case of Emergency

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is roped into writing an emergency plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823919) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



  
Dedicated to Bloody Muggles and [SammyKatz](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4211332/SammyKatz)  
  
Title: **In case of Emergency**  
Fandom: **Sherlock (TV)**  
Characters: **Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

Download from [HERE](http://narya.net/download/InCaseofEmergency.mp3)


End file.
